blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Robot Power/Gallery/3
Robot Pickle, part 2 S4E3 Robot Pickle circling the street.png S4E3 Crusher encounters Robot Pickle again.png S4E3 Pickle "I'm a pizza-making robot".png S4E3 Crusher "A pizza-making robot?".png S4E3 Pickle "What kind of pizza would you like?".png S4E3 Crusher asks for a cheese pizza.png S4E3 Pickle dispensing his pizza.png S4E3 Crusher getting a freeze pizza.png S4E3 Freeze pizza covers Crusher in snow.png S4E3 Crusher didn't want a freeze pizza.png S4E3 Pickle "Robot Pickle understands".png S4E3 Pickle dispenses another pizza.png S4E3 Crusher getting a trees pizza.png S4E3 Crusher shocked to see the trees pizza.png S4E3 Crusher didn't want a trees pizza.png S4E3 Pickle "Coming right up".png S4E3 Pickle gives Crusher a sneeze pizza.png S4E3 Sneeze pizza about to sneeze.png S4E3 Crusher sneezed away.png S4E3 Pickle beeping again.png One robot remains S4E3 The Monster Dome market again.png S4E3 Bump about to get some popcorn.png S4E3 Bump feels the ground shaking.png S4E3 Bump "What in the world could that be?".png S4E3 Blasting robot appears.png S4E3 Bump "It's just some sort of giant robot".png S4E3 Bump "A GIANT ROBOT?!".png S4E3 Bump flees the scene.png S4E3 Blasting robot blasting the popcorn stand.png S4E3 Popcorn stand blasted away.png S4E3 Blaze "There he is".png|"Hubcaps! There he is." S4E3 Blasting robot blasts the drink stand.png|"The blasting robot." "Whoa!" S4E3 Blasting robot blasts the hot dog stand.png|His blast is really powerful. S4E3 Blaze "We're gonna need a plan".png|"We're gonna need a plan to stop that guy." S4E3 Gabby arrives.png|"I've got a plan!" "Gabby!" S4E3 AJ "Boy, are we glad to see you".png|"Boy, are we glad to see you!" S4E3 Blaze "What's your plan".png|"Okay Gabby. What's your plan to stop that blasting robot?" S4E3 Gabby "Check it out".png|Check it out. S4E3 Diagram of blasting robot blasting.png S4E3 Diagram of blasting robot plugged.png S4E3 AJ spots a tire.png S4E3 Gabby's robot getting the tire.png S4E3 Blaze "Thanks, little friend".png|Thanks, little friend! S4E3 Blasting robot still blasting.png S4E3 Blaze "Time to stop that blasting robot".png|Time to stop that blasting robot once and for all! S4E3 Blaze and AJ say "Robot power!" one last time.png The Blasting Robot/You're a hero! S4E3 Blaze flips over the popcorn stand.png S4E3 Blaze flips over the drink stand.png S4E3 Blaze flips over the hot dog stand.png S4E3 Blasting robot swelling up.png S4E3 Blasting robot releases a blast.png S4E3 Blaze approaching the blasting robot.png S4E3 Blaze resisting the blast.png S4E3 The robot's force is stronger.png S4E3 Blaze blasted back.png S4E3 Blasting robot laughing.png S4E3 We need to run faster.png|"To get more force, we need to run faster." S4E3 Blaze "Here I go!".png|"Alright. Here I go." S4E3 Blaze running back to the blasting robot.png S4E3 Blasting robot blasts again.png S4E3 Blaze resists again.png S4E3 Still not strong enough.png S4E3 Blaze blasted away again.png S4E3 Blaze sent further back.png S4E3 Blasting robot laughs again.png S4E3 AJ "I just wish there was some way".png|"We've gotta beat that robot. I just wish there was some way to go even faster." S4E3 Blaze will use Robot Blazing Speed.png S4E3 Blaze stands ready.png S4E3 Back boosters fire up.png S4E3 Give me Robot Blazing Speed.png S4E3 Blaze and AJ shout Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S4E3 Robot Blazing Speed unleashed.png S4E3 Blaze running super fast.png S4E3 Blasting robot blasts one more time.png S4E3 Blaze hurrying to the blasting robot.png S4E3 Blaze running to the blasting robot super fast.png S4E3 Blaze resisting yet again.png S4E3 Now Blaze has enough force.png S4E3 Blaze pushing through the blast.png S4E3 Blaze resisting the blast all the way.png S4E3 Blaze gets the tire ready.png S4E3 Blasting robot's opening plugged.png S4E3 Blasting robot inflating.png S4E3 Blasting robot destroyed.png S4E3 Blaze stopped all the robots.png S4E3 Trucks gather round Robot Blaze.png S4E3 Gabby dubs Blaze a hero.png S4E3 Bump pushing through the crowd.png S4E3 Bump interviewing Robot Blaze.png S4E3 Blaze "Whenever there's trouble".png S4E3 Robot Blaze final jump.png|Yeah-heh! Robot Pickle, part 3 S4E3 Crusher looking for Pickle again.png S4E3 Pickle is now an ice cream robot.png S4E3 Crusher denies.png S4E3 Crusher refusing ice cream.png S4E3 Crusher suddenly excited about ice cream.png S4E3 Pickle "Any flavor you like".png S4E3 Crusher "I do like ice cream".png S4E3 Crusher asks for cherry ice cream.png S4E3 Pickle beeping once again.png S4E3 Crusher given fairy ice cream.png S4E3 Fairy ice cream flies around Crusher.png S4E3 Crusher didn't want fairy ice cream.png S4E3 Pickle doing more beeping sounds.png S4E3 Crusher given scary ice cream.png S4E3 Crusher "Scary ice cream?".png S4E3 Scary ice cream scaring Crusher.png S4E3 Crusher scared by the scary ice cream.png S4E3 Crusher didn't want scary ice cream.png S4E3 Pickle beeping one last time.png S4E3 Crusher finally gets his cherry ice cream.png S4E3 Crusher "That looks like cherry ice cream".png S4E3 Crusher enjoys his cherry ice cream.png S4E3 Pickle "I thought you said hairy ice cream".png S4E3 Crusher "Hairy ice cream?".png S4E3 Crusher getting clown hair.png S4E3 Crusher shocked by his clown hair.png S4E3 Iris out on Crusher.png To return to the Robot Power episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries